Iron Fox
by PrairieParty
Summary: If after Infinity War, Stark was also sealed in a certain baby's stomach, and passed on his knowledge and personality to him.
1. Prologue

Iron Fox: Prologue

Disclaimer statement: I, PrairieParty, once and for all, completely deny ownership of the MCU or of Naruto. Naruto is owned and made by Mashashi Kishimoto, while the MCU is owned by Disney, but originally created by one of the greatest comic writers of all time, Stan Lee. I am not putting this thing in every chapter, so just pretend that I do and we'll get along just fine.

 **LOCATION: TITAN, MARVEL CINEMATICS UNIVERSE**

Thanos stood over the broken heroes. _More like ragdolls,_ he thought. It was just TOO EASY.

Now, as he stood over the broken body of one Tony Stark, he drove the nano-tech blade in deeper. "Don't worry; I'll only kill half the people in the universe. I hope the remaining half of the people back on Earth remember you."

But then Dr. Strange stated, "Wait. I'll trade the Time Stone for his life."

Thanos stared at the doctor/wizard for a second. What was he playing at? But then the Invincible Iron Man, the genius billionare playboy philanthropist, showed glazed over eyes and fell right off the blade. He was dead.

"Too late." the purple chinned weirdo stated. "He's gone."

"How about a different bargain?" Strange stated. "Hmm?" asked the Mad Titan, curious.

"Take Stark's intelligence, and his soul, and move it into another person in another dimension." the doctor said. "Move him to Wong's new comic book world, as a sealed being, but with no seal." A pause. "Also, can you bring the armor with him, and make it stay dormant until he absolutely needs it?" Thanos grumbled, "Why would I give Stark his greatest weapon..." "Time-Stone!" Strange said in a sing song voice.

"Fine."

VWHOOSH

 **NARUTO UNIVERSE, OCTOBER 10TH.**

 _Where am I?_ he thought, looking at the pretty lady and the masked man holding him, with a weird spiral design on his mask. _Better yet... who am I?_

"NARUTO!" the pretty lady yelled, before the masked man threw a kunai at her, effectively ending Kushina Uzimaki's life. But not before she prayed, _Kami, give Naru-chan a friend in life, that always can stick by him..._

Then her eyes glazed over and she fell to the floor.

"NARUTO!" the pretty lady said.

Thus died Kushina Uzimaki, releasing the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Kyuubi no Yoko, whichever you prefer. And putting said Kyuubi under the Sharingan's command.

"Destroy the village." Mask-face yelled to the giant Nine-Tailed Fox.

 **MCU.**

"Hmm... what should I put in next?" Wong thought, wondering if this is what writer's block felt like. "OOOH! LET'S ADD THE DAD TO THE YOUNG BABY BOY! MAY HIS YOUTHFUL FLAMES EVER SHINE BRIGHT!"

 **Naruto-verse (I'll call it the NMU, or Naruto Manga Universe for short now, 'kay?)**

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, appeared in a flash, grabbed the baby Naruto (and the secret tagalong Stark inside Naruto) and did a Hiraishin again.

Stark, waking up enough to see the Hiraishin, had only one thought right now.

 _I AM ADDING THIS TO THE MK. LI! THEN I CAN KICK PURPLE CHIN a$$ WITH THE FLASHY TELEPORTATIONS!_

Then the two slept through the rest of the evening. I mean, it wasn't TOO eventful, given a giant chakra construct of a Fox gets sealed in your stomach and both of your parents die.

But naptime was now.

 **MCU.**

"YES!" Wong yelled, clearly excited with the events of the comic. _Hmmm... I want to show this comic to the world now... but people would look at them weirdly due to my being a sorcerer and their hate for magic... I'll just use my old, now dead, former librarian-that-got-his-head-cut-off-by-Dormammu-cultists best friend's name... Mashashi Kishimoto it is._


	2. Repulsors Locked and Loaded

**NMU.**

Five year old Naruto was PISSED.

REALLY PISSED.

First, he had to save a girl from being bullied by three boys, who beat him up later on... after he led them away from the blue-hair girl.

Then the orphanage kicked him out and confiscated all of his items.

Now, the Fourth Hokage's little I-KILLED-A-FUZZBUCKET festival was going on, which was when all the attention was focused on the whiskered "demon boy".

Finally, the mobs had chased him into a dead-end, aided by a couple of jonin.

"Cat got the demon's tongue?" the jonin sneered at the trembling pre-schooler.

"You killed my mom!"

"My husband!"

"My daughter!"

"My wife!"

"My little kitten!" Tora screeched, standing on top of the jonin's head, glaring at the boy with an air of superiority.

At least, that's the cat-speak translation.

insert more here people. I don't have time for this story, so adopt it please!


	3. NOTICE

Due to some problems with this account, I am making a new account with the username _ChuckyButtZit_. This story is reposted on there. Also, it is still up for adoption.


End file.
